1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
High output battery modules using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density are being developed. Such high output battery modules are sometimes implemented by electrically coupling a plurality of battery cells so that the high output battery modules can be used for devices requiring high power. For example, the high output battery modules may be used in a motor drive in electric vehicles, and the like.
Additional components and structures need to be added to such battery modules in order to tightly hold the battery cells, and various structures for securing space in a battery module are needed. However, it is desirable to provide a structure that does not increase (or substantially increase) the weight and/or the volume of the battery module.